Titans Together Wiki Guidelines
We're a team! :Wikias are based on the idea that the group has more knowledge than just one individual. That means working together with others to build, design and make decisions on a wikia is the key to creating a successful wikia. No one person owns or rules a wikia. Rather, it is built, supported and owned by all participating community members. :So, with that said, here are some things to keep in mind when hanging out on the Titans Together Wiki (not rules!): * Jump right in! :Don't be afraid to get started. There is no "wrong" way to add content. Don't be afraid you "might not be formatting it properly" or that "it doesn't look right." Anyone is free to edit a wikia, so just click edit and get started! * Never be afraid to ask for help. :If you are confused or have a question, just ask! The Questions and Answers board is right here. Or, if you've got something you'd like to discuss rather than a specific question to ask, you can always post it in the General Discussion forum. Or, if you're still feeling intimidated, you can always send questions directly to the Wiki Founder, Keibear! No question is too small! * Spread the word! :A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful), it will become. So invite your friends, family, schoolmates, and others who may be interested. Spread the word on Facebook, Twitter, forums, blogs on the same topic, or any place where people who are interested may hang out. Remember: We're Real People! :Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, acting like a jerk, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it at all. :Make new users feel welcome. Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who by accident made an improper edit, be nice! It's better to help explain what they did wrong, so they can learn from you, than to leave them a mean message. Remember back to when you were new, and how far friendly advice can go. Okay, now time for the ACTUAL Rules: * Don't plagiarize. :If you are bringing content to Wikia or taking it from here (or to another wikia), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! * Don't use the wiki to spam. :Wikias are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. * Don't feed the trolls. :This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your wikia, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals, as this makes it more fun for them. * Don't make personal attacks. :Don't make it personal or post personal information. Wikias are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. And finally... :Never forget to have fun! Wikias are places to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about your favorite topics. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing! Category:Help